


holidays

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [22]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: All of the Night Raven College students go home for the winter holidays. Some take it better than others.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	holidays

"Be sure to call! I'll definitely answer, even if I gotta fight off the whole village to do it!" Epel declared. 

"A-a-a-aaaaah, y-yeah," Yuu replied, nervous because Epel, with Jack's help, was kabedonning them and it was making them blush super hard.

As Sebek was bragging about how he wouldn't have to be separated from Malleus, Ace laughed.

"You two are such lovebirds! Aren't you two embarrassed to do this out in public?" Ace asked.

"Shut up, you hypocrite," Epel retorted. 

Deuce, who had been in the middle of saying goodbye to Ace with a hug that lasted five minutes too long, suddenly went delinquent mode.

"Oi, the hell did you say to my boyfriend?! You wanna go, punk?!" Deuce said, as Ace went, "oh no."

"I'll kick your ass!" Epel yelled, as both Jack and Yuu went "oh no."

The two glared at each other, before suddenly bursting into laughter.

"Take care of yourself over break, you hear?"

"Shouldn't I be sayin' that to you?"

"You humans are too rowdy!" Sebek screamed. "Can you not say your goodbyes in a calm and dignified manner?!"

"Shut up, you hypocrite," Ace retorted, before shrugging. "And besides, no one is paying us any attention when _those guys_ are causing such a scene.

Ace gestured over to the other side of the Mirror Chamber, where, well...

"Floyd! Let go of me already!" Riddle screamed, trying to physically shove Floyd away.

"No way~! I never, ever want to let you go!" Floyd replied.

"What's with this romance movie-like line...?" Cater said as he recorded the scene.

"What are they doing...?" Trey wondered.

"Ahaha, it seems there is no stopping my brother when he's really worked up," Jade said with a happy smile.

"Yes, he's both admirable and annoying in that way..." Azul added.

That was about when Riddle started screaming in frustration.

"Put me down!"

"But I'll miss you," Floyd whined, making Riddle quiet down a bit. This was about the time that everyone watching got hit by a wave of sheer embarrassment. 

"I-it's not like I won't miss you either, but we still have to leave," Riddle said.

Riddle was about to go on and say that they could still keep in contact with their phones and all that, when Floyd lifted Riddle up over his shoulder.

 ** _"!?"_** was the general public's response to that, and also Riddle's.

"You can just spend the holiday with me!" Floyd declared.

**_"?!?!?!"_ **

And then Floyd started carrying Riddle away from the mirror, towards Octavinelle.

**_"?!?!?!?!"_ **

Of course, Floyd got beheaded for that. And also chased by flying knives. And also scolded by Azul (which he ignored). And also teased by Jade.

But he did get a promise from Riddle that they'd text as much as possible, so that was something, right?

(Actually, when they met at school again after the holidays, Riddle apologized because his mother tried to take his phone away from him, leading to him talking to Floyd less than he wanted to. Floyd told Riddle that the only course of action was to take him on a very, very nice date to make up for it.)


End file.
